capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Dead Rising 3
Dead Rising 3 is a 2013 survival horror game developed by Capcom Vancouver. It launched with the Xbox One console. A PC version was also confirmed. It is the third main game in the series. Gameplay Dead Rising 3 can be saved from anywhere, and there is no time limit unless the player chooses Nightmare mode. Co-Op *Team up with a friend for endless zombie-killing mayhem through online co-op over Xbox Live, with asynchronous matchmaking that allows the player to jump in or out of the game at any time. Not only will this help the friend advance, the player will also contribute to his/her own story progression and earn experience points that will carry back into their own game. *With Dead Rising 3's co-op system, the player can jump into a friend's game and finish chapter three. If the player jump back to their own game and they are only in chapter one, they will already have chapter three completed, despite not being at that point yet. Story Mode *The "Normal Mode" of the game. This mode features a six day time limit, utilizes checkpoints, and the player saves anywhere in the open world and does not have to visit a bathroom. With this mode, the player can complete every mission and master all content with no pressure. *There are 8 chapters in total (0-7). Overtime Mode *A one day extension of the story mode. Overtime Mode is also known as the eighth chapter, but still utilizes the time limit and other gameplay features from story mode. *Running out of time in this mode will result in a different ending, however, the player are able to start from a previous checkpoint after recieving this ending. Nightmare Mode *In this mode, players get to experience a more "classic" Dead Rising experience. The 6 day time limit remains. there are no checkpoints and players have to save in bathrooms or porta-pottys. *Time passes by four times faster than in the regular mode. *Zombies and psychopaths are meaner and tougher. They can withstand more damage and will also deal more damage to Nick and survivors. *Days are shorter and nights last longer. *Weapon lockers and garages will only allow half of the amount of weapons/vehicles to be generated at one time. *By leveling up the 'smarts' attribute category, players can receive a PP bonus which allow them to gain more PP. *More PP is awarded for good endings, especially Ending S. New Gameplay Features *Unlike previous games, Dead Rising 3 features a longer time limit, but features a Nightmare Mode for players who want the more traditional Dead Rising experience. *The game's world is immense, being able to fit the map from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 inside of Los Perdidos with room to spare. There are no loading screens and virtually no loading time, making for a sleek transition between the various areas. *Zombies now have intelligent AI. With Kinect, the zombie horde can hear and will react to the player calling out, for a more immersive experience. *All zombies have been uniquely modeled with great detail, and accessories (such as earbuds or skirts) have been randomly generated onto preexisting models. No two zombies look alike. *The player can use motion controls to point and command their survivor posse and even yell insults to taunt the enemies. *Anatomically correct gore, allows the player to tear into zombies and see parts of them that have never been seen in a Dead Rising game before. *New driving physics and tons more vehicles. Combo Vehicles can be created with blueprints, and if zombies are on the car while the player is driving, it will affect the driving ability and the zombies will try to pry the player from the wheel. *The player will no longer need to use a maintenance room to make combo weapons. Weapons can be combined anytime, anywhere, granted that the player have the materials. There are over 100 combinable weapons. *The game features a clothing locker to try on and customize clothing and accessories. Any clothing the player has tried on will go into the clothing locker. *In addition to a clothing locker, there is also a weapon locker which will store any of the weapons that the player found or created. *Combo weapons are created using blueprints instead of combo cards. *Overly large items can now fit into Nick's inventory. Some items still can't fit and other items that will fit (if heavy enough) will make Nick walk slower. *Money has been removed from the game. *The saving system is greatly improved and it only takes less than a second to save game progress. *There are seven psychopaths who are based on the "Seven Deadly Sins". *'Saveable' survivors that don't join the player's posse have been introduced. They save themselves after the player clears out the zombies around them, similar to Dead Rising 2: Case West. There are some survivors that are part of the missions; even if the player does what they want, when the mission is over, they stay where they are and won't follow. Some survivors even become hostile and must be killed to complete the mission. Downloadable Content Seven downloadable content packs were released for Dead Rising 3. *'Protagonist Bundle': Content that goes to those who pre-order the game, Nick will be able to dress up as Frank West and Chuck Greene, along with two custom skill moves each, and two new combo weapons, the Zombie Slugger and the Paddle Saw. *'Season Pass Bundle': For $28.99 players will get four new playable characters including an anarchist biker, an illegally infected survivor, a special forces agent, and a military operative each with four new missions, combo weapons, vehicles and costumes! *'Operation Broken Eagle': A DLC package available for individual purchase for $9.99, but is also included in the season pass. This DLC follows Adam Kane, a Special Forces Commander who is tasked with hunting down and capturing the president. This DLC package includes five new weapons, one new combo weapon, a new vehicle and a new costume. *'Fallen Angel': A DLC package available for individual purchase for $9.99, but is also included in the season pass. This DLC follows Angel Quijano, an illegally infected survivor who trys to stop the special forces from killing survivors. This DLC package includes five new weapons, one new combo weapon, a new vehicle and a new costume. *'Chaos Rising': A DLC package available for individual purchase for $9.99, but is also included in the season pass. This DLC follows Hunter Thibodeaux, an anarchist biker who is out to seek revenge on those who put him in jail. This DLC package includes five new weapons, one new combo weapon, one new vehicle and a new costume. *'The Last Agent': A DLC package available for individual purchase for $9.99, but is also included in the season pass. This DLC follows Brad Park, a ZDC agent who attempts to uncover the truth about the zombie outbreak. This DLC package includes five new weapons, one new combo weapon, one new vehicle and a new costume. *'Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α': Xbox One exclusive. A DLC package for $9.99. It is an arcade DLC featuring four playable characters: Nick, Annie, Chuck and Frank West. Costumes for the characters include Ryu, Chun-Li, Captain Commando, B. B. Hood, Edward Falcon, Mike Haggar, Shoma Sawamura, Nina, Felicia, Regina, Sigma and Soki. These costumes must be unlocked when either meeting certain conditions or paying for them with zenny earned in combat. The DLC pack also features classic beat-em-up arcade gameplay with power-ups (POWs and Yashichis), bonus stages, and arcade boss fights. Characters *'Nick Ramos' *'Annie' *'Isabela Keyes' *'Chuck Greene' *'Dick Baker' - a truck driver with a weak stomach. Player 2 controls him during co-op mode. *'Red Jackson' - Annie's former boyfriend and the leader of the Illegals. *'Diego Martinez' - Nick's old friend, a soldier in the military. *'Gary Finkel' - an ex-wrestler and present-day mobster on the verge of a nervous breakdown. *'Rhonda Kreske' - Nick's boss at the auto repair shop. She is Gary's ex-wife. *'General Hemlock' - the final boss, Hemlock is the President's Secretary of Defense who uses the outbreak as an excuse to gain greater control and power over the American people through strict martial law and censorship. *'Marian Mallon' - last seen in Dead Rising 2: Case West. *'Zhi Wong' - a Chinese monk psychopath who has gone over the edge because of his disrespectful family. He fights using a polearm and can disappear in a puff of smoke. At this point, he can restore his health. *'Hunter Thibodeaux' - the biker from the DLC "Chaos Rising" faces Nick at the Quarantine Station driving his RollerHawg in a battle to the death. Can be a difficult fight. *'Albert Contiello' - an insane surgeon who traps Nick in his underground lair after pumping him full of drugs. In an hallucinogenic stupor, Nick must figure out which is the real doctor and which is an illusion. Only then can the doctor get a taste of his own medicine. *'Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf' - a psychopath who works under General Hemlock, she is the end boss of Chapter 3. *'Adam Kane' - a Special Forces Commander from the DLC "Operation Broken Eagle". After Nick attempts to open the front gate of the compound, he will find out that it's locked and requires a key card to open. He must obtain the key card from the commander, Kane, after beating him in battle. *'Angel Quijano' *'Brad Park' - a ZDC agent seeking justice. He is saved with a dose of Zombrex from Nick at the start of his portion of the game. Brad is the only playable DLC character to survive the events of Los Perdidos. *'Jherii Gallo' - a female bodybuilder who goes psychotic after Brad mistakenly refers to her as "sir". She fights using a barbell. *'Dylan Fuentes' - a perverted S&M cowboy psychopath who fights with a weapon called the Lust Cannon, a phallic combination flamethrower/snowball cannon. *'Darlene Fleischermacher' - a grossly overweight woman in a mobility scooter who goes insane whenever anybody comes near her "all-you-can-eat" buffet. *'Kenny Dermot' Story Setting Unlike the previous Dead Rising games, Dead Rising 3 is the first game in the series to not take place in a mall. It instead takes place in fictional city called Los Perdidos, California. Dead Rising 3 takes place ten years after the events of the Fortune City outbreak. The story follows a young mechanic named Nick Ramos and his attempt to survive a massive zombie outbreak in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California. Plot The game begins three days after the initial outbreak. Nick had been heading towards a quarantine area to search for supplies, but had quickly left after the zombies attacked. Nick makes his way back to a diner afterwards where he meets Annie, a young infected survivor. After the zombies break into the diner and two more people are killed, Annie runs back to her own group of survivors. After seeing on television that the government is going to bomb the city in 6 days, they drive to a military checkpoint, only to find everyone there is dead. Nick and his friends are ambushed by Diego, one of Nick's old friends. Once Diego realizes it's Nick, he stops firing and apologizes. He tells the group about a plane at the old museum that could be fixed up and used to escape the city. After Nick is bitten by a zombie in the hand, he heads to a crematorium to search for Zombrex. After meeting a man there named Gary, Gary notices that Nick's wound has healed. Somehow, Nick is immune to the virus. Gary leads Nick back to his boss, a man named Red, the leader of an illegal group. Nick is surprised to find Annie there, too. Red tells Nick that the government is not evacuating survivors, as previously believed, but is killing them instead. Nick decides to help destroy military supplies, and in return, the group offer to get him fuel for the plane. Nick begins to develop romantic feelings for Annie, while attempting to recover evidence of the military's wrongdoing stored in a flashdrive. After they retrieve the flashdrive, all of the survivors except for Nick and Red are kidnapped by the military. Nick and Red infiltrate an encampment, where it is discovered that government officials General Hemlock and Marian Mallon were behind the outbreak. The two proceed to murder the president with a zombie worm and broadcast her eating a corpse on live television. Nick frees Annie, Gary and the other illegals. Red shows Nick a government flyer offering 5 million dollars to whoever captures people with certain numbers tattooed on their neck; something that Nick and Diego both have. Nick plays dumb, and Red tells him where to find fuel for the plane. Nick returns with the fuel only to find out that Diego has fled. Nick goes after him and is forced to fight him. After getting Diego to come to his senses, Nick learns about Carlito and Isabela Keyes, the two terrorists behind the first American outbreak. After an ambush by the military, Nick awakens in a room, chained to a chair surrounded by soldiers, next to Diego. Diego is hit by a laser beam and hundreds of parasitic bees and worms swarm out of his body as a result, killing him. During the confusion, Nick escapes and meets Isabela Keyes, who tells him that, because of his immunity, it is impossible for his fate to be like Diego's. After run-ins with Marian Mallon and a crazed Gary, he escapes and learns of his origins as an orphan. When U.S. soldiers were stationed in Santa Cabeza, Mexico, they mated with the women in town. After the parasitic bees were discovered, they got loose, killing the population of Santa Cabeza and turning them all into zombies. The government then destroyed the town to cover up the truth. Angered, Carlito deemed it fitting to send the offspring spawned from the military back to the country which sent them. However, Carlito made one of the orphans, number 12, immune to the infection. After Red calls for Nick's help, he turns on him instead. Red has unfortunately discovered Nick's secret, and wants the reward. Infuriated, Nick vows to kill him and the ensuing fight ends in Red's demise. Shortly after, Chuck Greene arrives in a car, revealing that Annie is really his daughter Katey, and that Gary was working for him. Isabela explains to Chuck that they must get Nick to a safe place in order to create the cure, and they head to the plane. As Nick is about to take off, he overhears on the radio that General Hemlock is planning to create a super weapon with the zombies, which will destroy the population but leave the infrastructure, making him extremely powerful. Nick and Chuck team up to stop Hemlock's plan. After Hemlock kills Mallon in anger, he proceeds to go forth with the extraction of king zombies from the city. Nick and Chuck stop UAVs from extracting them before Nick has a long battle with the general. When Hemlock is weakened, Nick reveals to him that he is the cure to the zombie disease and kicks him into spinning helicopter blades. After his death, Nick and the rest escape the city and eventually create and distribute a cure to the zombie infection. It is revealed during "Ending S" that Isabela worked with Marian Mallon to purposely start the outbreak in Los Perdidos. She intended to hunt down Nick to create a cure, and use this as an opportunity to clear her family's name. After the deaths of both Marian and Hemlock, Isabela destroys the video footage containing the conversation between Isabela and Marian revealing the former's plan and leaves the laboratory. Reception Dead Rising 3 received postive reviews from critics. Gamespot gave it a 7/10. IGN gave it a 8.3/10. Trivia *The title of the last downloadable content pack, Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α, is a reference to the various titles of Street Fighter games and their updated versions. Gallery Image:DR3_PC.png|''PC'' Image:DR3_Operation_Broken_Eagle_DLC.png|''Operation Broken Eagle'' DLC Image:DR3_Fallen_Angel_DLC.png|''Fallen Angel'' DLC Image:DR3_Chaos_Rising_DLC.png|''Chaos Rising'' DLC Image:DR3_Last_Agent_DLC.png|''The Last Agent'' DLC Image:Super_Ultra_DR3_Art.png|''Super Ultra Arcade Remix Edition EX Plus α'' DLC Image:DR3_Dick_Baker.png|''Dick Baker'' Image:DR3 Red Jackson.png|''Red Jackson'' Image:DR3 Diego Martinez.png|''Diego Martinez'' File:DR3 Gary Finkel.png|''Gary Finkel'' File:DR3 Rhonda Kreske.png|''Rhonda Kreske'' Image:DR3_Albert_Contiello.png|''Albert Contiello'' Merchandise Image:DR3_OST.png|Soundtrack Image:DR3_SUAREEXPα_OST.png|''Super Ultra Arcade Remix Edition EX Plus α'' Soundtrack External Links * Wikipedia article * ''Dead Rising'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Dead Rising Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:2013 video games